


【圣斗士乙女向/卡妙】雪姑娘 Снегу́рочка

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 你在西伯利亚小镇上遇到了卡妙，和他共度了冬末春初的几个瞬间
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Reader





	【圣斗士乙女向/卡妙】雪姑娘 Снегу́рочка

**Author's Note:**

> *HE，日常向小甜饼……渣文笔，莫得逻辑  
> *OOC，巨雷，不喜勿入orz  
> *瞎**设定时间线，大致是圣战后全员复活背景

【1】  
「有位年轻的姑娘，送战士去前线……  
「黑夜里他们告别，就在台阶前……」

你听到收音机里放着一首卫国战争时期的老歌。你依稀记得，这首歌叫《灯光》【注1】，歌词讲的是即将出征的战士告别心爱姑娘的故事。

你躺在一张干净舒适的床铺上。睁开眼时，你首先看到的是深色的木质天花板。视线下移，你看到了一位个子很高、有着石青色长发的年轻男子。清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗照进来，你微微眯起眼睛，以适应光线的变换。

“感觉好些了吗？”他的蓝眸如月映寒霜，却并不冰冷。

闻言，你微微点头。

“那就好，”陌生男子的神色缓和了一些，“昨晚我回来的时候，看到你晕倒在不远处的雪地里，就把你带到了这里。”

“谢谢你，真的非常感谢……”刚苏醒不久，你的思绪还有些滞涩，一时不知应该怎样回应他。

你挣扎着坐了起来。这时你才注意到，救了你的这位年轻男子穿着无袖背心与薄长裤，看起来似乎一点也不冷。真是异于常人的体质啊，你感慨道。

「他怎么也忘不了，那可爱的姑娘，还有那亲爱的灯光……」收音机里还放着那首老歌，手风琴伴奏和温柔的女声如无形的水流般缓缓流淌。

面前的年轻男子告诉你，他的名字是卡妙。“卡妙，”你默默念出他的名字。听起来完全不像一个俄语名字，似乎更像大陆彼端的那些法国人。可是他的俄语又说得很好，完全没有口音，你一时无法确定他来自哪里。

他像是一个谜，又是一位漂泊在异乡的旅人。

似是看出了你的疑惑，卡妙开口道，“你可能从名字听出来了，我是法国人。只不过我从小就在西伯利亚修行，所以和苏联人也没有太大差别吧。”

“修行？”你抓住了一个关键词。莫名感到这个词背后藏着你无法承受的秘密，你没有再追问下去。

“大家都叫我‘雪姑娘’。”作为对等，你也向他介绍了自己。你在这个冬天的初雪中降生，是冰雪的化身。一位独居的老婆婆在村子外的森林里发现了你，把你带回了家。她叫你“雪姑娘”，时间久了，村民们也都这样称呼你。你讲出了自己的经历，像是在讲一个童话故事。

“你还和那位老婆婆生活在一起吗？”卡妙问。

“柳德米拉婆婆收留了我，作为报答，我就留下来帮她干活。”你答。轻叹口气，你接着说，“婆婆一直把我当孙女看，她唯一的儿子1945年5月死在了柏林，在攻占帝国国会大厦的时候……她真的很可怜，一个人生活了很多年。”

卡妙低下了头，“牺牲在胜利曙光来临的前夜，真是令人惋惜呢。”

收音机里现在播放的歌曲是《喀秋莎》，也是一首卫国战争时期的老歌，和你们的话题十分相称。卡妙看起来非常年轻，却喜欢听二战时的老歌，这种反差让你有些忍俊不禁。

“你感觉冷吗？”卡妙关切地问。“我不会感觉到冷，房间里也就没有壁炉……”说到这里，卡妙看起来有些不好意思。

“没关系，”你笑了笑，“我也正好是不怕冷的人。”

作为冰雪的化身，寒冬的女儿，你从不惧怕寒冷。北风与雪花让你感到愉悦，冬末春初的阳光却给你带来忧愁。

你没有告诉卡妙，昨晚你晕倒在树林里是因为春天即将来临，你的生命所剩无几。随着天气渐暖你会日渐虚弱，直到消失在春暖花开之际。

【2】  
和卡妙告别后，你回到了柳德米拉婆婆的家。你一夜未归，婆婆担心不已。听了你的讲述后，她终于松了口气。

柳德米拉婆婆告诉你，救你的那位年轻男子是水瓶座黄金圣斗士卡妙。

“水瓶座黄金圣斗士?”你默念这几个陌生的名词。它们让你想起神明、星辰，那些缥缈又高高在上的存在。

柳德米拉婆婆对黄金圣斗士了解不多，她只知道他们守护女神雅典娜与圣域十二宫。你还从婆婆那里了解到，卡妙有个叫冰河的徒弟，是个有着漂亮面孔的金发少年。

过了几天，你在村子外的小路上遇到了卡妙。天气更暖了一些，积雪开始消融，小路上满是水洼。虽然走路时已万分小心，但你的靴子和素色长裙下摆还是不可避免地被溅上了泥。

卡妙还穿着无袖背心与薄款长裤，与裹着厚厚冬衣的行人们格格不入。阳光勾勒出他清晰的手臂线条，他的长发在晴空映照下蔚蓝如海。

“雪姑娘要去哪里？”他还记得你的名字。

看到卡妙，你莫名地觉得开心，“我要去镇子里帮柳德米拉婆婆买点东西，你呢？”

“帮雅科夫修理小木屋。”他也微勾唇角，清冷英俊的面容上冰雪消融。

你们相互道别，朝相反方向走去。走出一段距离后，卡妙又叫住了你，“雪姑娘……”

“卡妙？”你停下脚步，看到他立在原地，好像在做一个艰难的决定。

终于，似是下定了决心，卡妙换上了一种坚决的语气，“午夜我会在村口那棵椴树下等你，我想带你去一个地方。”

“好啊，”你想都没想就答应了他，“我们去哪里？”

他说要给你一个惊喜。

思考了一天怎样给柳德米拉婆婆说晚上要外出的事情，你都没有想到一副完美的说辞。最终你决定还是实话实说。听到是卡妙邀请你外出，婆婆并没有阻拦。

出门前，你换下白天溅上了泥点的衣裙，穿上一条崭新的蓝色连衣裙。认识卡妙后，你越来越喜欢蓝色。这种颜色总让你想起天空和大海，也让你想起他。

感觉有些不够，你又加上了件白色披肩，挽起黑色长发。像是要去赴一个约会呢，看到全身镜里的自己时，你自嘲一笑。

这是一个满月夜，满月的清辉洒满大地，不用提马灯也能看清前方的路。午夜时分，你果然在约定的地点见到了卡妙。

似是要显得正式一些，卡妙没有再穿无袖背心，而是换上了一件圆领毛衣。

你们向北走去，跟随着冰面开裂的小河和身影在群星间划出弧线的野鹅。冰原不断升高，积雪越来越厚。虽然你们居住的小镇即将被春天接管，但这片冰原仍被凛冬的寒意笼罩。

你们在一片宽阔冰面上停了下来。冰面被白雪覆盖的小山环绕，这里和冰原上其他地方没有什么不同，但看起来又好像更加纯净、悠远。

“这是我从小修行的地方，也是我的徒弟冰河的修行地。”卡妙背对着你，迎风负手而立。

“这样啊，这里真的很美呢！”你赞叹道。

北边天际掠过一道亮光，那道光很快辐射到了整个天幕。流光似鬼火似轻烟，时而碧蓝如海，时而幽绿如美丽深潭。北极光在西伯利亚并不少见，但这是你第一次看到这样壮丽的极光。

那天晚上你们聊了很多很多，卡妙为你讲了黄道十二宫的传说和黄金圣斗士的使命，他的最强奥义“极光处刑”，还有他年少时在这里修行的经历。

满月的光辉掩盖了群星的光芒，这个季节也看不到守护着卡妙的水瓶座，但你仍伸长手臂去够那些明亮星辰。它们那么近又那么远，闪烁几下便从你的指尖溜走。

群星始终坚定不移，如同彻夜不眠的隐士，俯瞰着下界的冰原与海面。卡妙和其他圣斗士们也是这样默默守护着人间和大地吧，你心想。

虽然从未见识过卡妙的最强奥义“极光处刑”，但你莫名觉得，那一定是世间最美的极光，绝对零度下极尽美丽的光芒，蕴含着毁天灭地般的力量。卡妙说北极光是曙光女神的宽恕与恩典，你觉得这位女神一定对他青睐有加。

“看你这么喜欢极光，我今后叫你‘阿芙罗拉’好了，”卡妙的目光温柔似水。

“好啊，我喜欢这个名字。”你朝他微微一笑。你听柳德米拉婆婆讲过，“阿芙罗拉”是俄语中对曙光女神的称呼。

从这天起，你成为了阿芙罗拉，他的曙光女神。

那一晚之后，没事的时候，你经常去卡妙的小屋找他。你们共度了很多快乐的时光，某种情愫也在你们之间潜滋暗长。深知你的生命即将终结，你没有告诉他你注定在春暖花开之际消亡的命运。只要每天能看到他，你就觉得很满足了。

又过了一些天，你的身体越来越虚弱。你经常感到胸口刺痛或是头晕目眩，你觉得自己可能随时会消逝在初春的暖阳与微风中。

你又去了卡妙的小屋。这天卡妙有事外出，在小屋里的是一个金发蓝眼的少年。

“你是？”少年好奇地打量你。

“我是卡妙的……朋友，我叫阿芙罗拉，”没等金发少年开口，你接着说，“你就是冰河吧？”

“看来老师给你讲过我了，”冰河挑眉道。

想到卡妙和冰河许久没有见面，冰河此次回西伯利亚一定是有重要事情要讲，你决定把时间留给师徒二人。

“阿芙罗拉姐姐，不留下一起等卡妙老师吗？估计他很快就回来了。”在你向他道别时，冰河试图挽留你。

“不用了，你们说正事要紧，我不打扰了。”你朝冰河挥了挥手，离开了卡妙的小屋。

【3】  
又是一个满月夜，你没来由地感到心慌不已。睡意全无，你趴在窗前看着高悬中天的明月。柳德米拉婆婆也没有睡，你听到她房里的收音机还在发出声响。

你看到不远处出现了一道熟悉又陌生的身影。树林里，卡妙就那样静静站在月华的清辉之下。

披上外衣出门，你一步步走向他。随着天气转暖，你的身体又虚弱了一些。不忍卡妙担心，你始终没有告诉他自己终会消亡的命运。

不同于往日的便装，这晚卡妙身着全套水瓶座黄金圣衣。月光如水，卡妙的黄金圣衣泛着幽冷的光晕。

卡妙是来和你道别的。他说他要回一趟希腊圣域，可能很久之后才会回来。“我很抱歉，阿芙罗拉，”他的眸光柔软。

你伸手碰触他的圣衣，“你是一个真正的战士，也是守护者，”你仰头看向他，“我会在这里等你回来。”话脱口而出后你黯然神伤，春日温暖的阳光随时会收割你的生命，你担心自己等不到他回来的那一天。

“我一定会回到你身边，我保证。”卡妙扶住你的双肩，认真地说道。

眼前人俯身吻住了你。你缓缓闭上眼睛，双手不由自主地攀上他的后背。突然感到头晕，你整个身体都软倒在他怀里。你衣衫单薄，棱角分明的圣衣把你硌得有些痛。圣衣冰冷，两颗靠近的心却炽热无比。

房里收音机在放卫国战争时期的老歌，你又听到了初见卡妙时听到的那首《灯光》。“有位年轻的姑娘，送战士去前线；黑夜里他们告别，就在台阶前……”熟悉的女声不知疲倦的唱着，歌曲里的故事照进了现实，仿佛在为小屋外即将远行的圣斗士饯行。

你们恋恋不舍地分开彼此，在月光中道别。

卡妙走后，你的身体状况迅速恶化。柳德米拉婆婆发现了你的不对劲，你最终告诉了她实情。感到自己大限将至的那天，趁婆婆外出时，你在她的房间留下了一封信。感谢这个冬天她对你的收留之恩，并且希望她在你离开后也能坚强地生活下去。

你独自走进了树林。树木抽出了嫩芽，沉寂了一个冬天的树林重新被鸟鸣填满。你躺在花丛中，任由花朵的甜腻香气麻痹你的思绪。

已经快到正午，日光越来越炙热。就在你快要融化在阳光中时，阵阵凉意拉回了你的意识。

那凉意一点点扩大，凝结成无数飘落的雪花，如钻石冰晶，又似漫天流星。思绪回笼，你看到了那张朝思暮想的脸庞。

卡妙回来了，他还穿着黄金圣衣，和你记忆中一模一样。卡妙扶着你坐起来，又让你以更舒服的姿势靠在他怀里。

“如果你回来得晚一些，就永远见不到我了。”你笑着说。

“你之前为什么不告诉我？”卡妙理了理你额前的碎发。你很清楚，他指的是你将会在春暖花开时消亡的命运。

你蹭了蹭他的臂甲，“人家不想让你担心嘛。”

“你的命运已经被解除，你会平安度过很多个春天和夏天。我会为你凝固永恒的冬天，我的雪姑娘。”卡妙认真地看向你。

“我相信你，”你点点头，“毕竟你是‘水与冰的魔术师’嘛。”

“不过，”卡妙唇角微勾，“你要付出一定的报酬。”

“什么报酬？”

“永远留在我身边。”

（全文完）

【注1】《灯光 Огонёк》是一首卫国战争时期的苏联民歌，创作于1944年。词作者是苏联著名抒情诗人伊萨柯夫斯基。http://music.163.com/song?id=30064584&userid=66799686

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题里的【雪姑娘】：“雪姑娘”是俄罗斯民间传说中的童话人物。她被描绘为冰雪与春天之女儿，故事里她喜欢上了一名牧羊人，但作为冰雪的化身她又不懂情为何物。雪姑娘的母亲同情她的处境于是给予了她这个能力，当雪姑娘堕入爱河之时她的内心越发温暖，但同时她的身体因此熔化而消失了。


End file.
